


Scars

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where you are born with a mark. When it turns into a scar, that means your “soulmate” has died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celesgami; Burn Marks

The mark lies still on your skin, until it burns, you think that it is just the fire. The mark on your skin has always bothered you, you knew that if it ever scared it’d go over a vein, and now it sears your skin with heat from itself and the scorching fire that sprays up. It boils and you try to hide the pain, but it is spreading across your face. 

When the execution ends, you find yourself alone, in solitude, something rare in the case of Fukawa and Syo’s existence. The mark upon your skin seared and shaped into a scar. The mark you were born with, now indicating your soulmate’s death. And during Celestia’s death is when it occurred. 

Does that mean you and her were meant to be?

You play with the question. You think of how things could have changed, been different, you think about how you felt for her beforehand, and now, you remind yourself that you made yourself ignore the feelings, but you think, and it may be wrong, because even you, have not witnessed it, you think you cared for her, because of her difference. And now she is gone. 

You ponder the feeling, you ponder the scar. You wonder how she feels - felt - for you. A choking feeling engulfs your throat, and you are left to gasp for air, although you can breath, no one is even here to attack you, perhaps the mastermind, but you are alone, and you don’t know what to do. 

The only thing left to attack you is yourself, your thoughts, and certainly, this will end up a war. You wonder why things had to be like this, and why your feelings were only opened when you finally understood them. You feel like you’d like to tell the world about the scar, but you tell the silence, and the wall. They listen and absorb what you said, and promise to keep secret, but your insanity of the situation continues to grow, and you wonder, why your mind hates you. 

Your mind fights and pushes and you are left brain dead of any comprehension of the situation you were put in. 

Why you?  
Why her?

If only she could know.


	2. Hagakawa; High Hopes

Your mark isn’t a scar yet. This might seem odd to you, but the real odd thing to you was that you even have a mark. Togami told everyone in the future foundation recently that his is already scarred, so you know that you and him aren’t meant to be. You can’t think of anyone you know with an available mark left - at least this is what you think. 

You aren’t sure on him the more you think about it. 

You know he showers you with what you don’t deserve, happiness, kindness, clarity, peace, all of it, he is exceptionally caring, and this makes you wonder, you have never really asked for his mark, because when you are with him, you are able to talk, have fun, so you never asked, because you never had that one worry with him. When you were with him, you were all happy, and no one seemed to question it, although you didn’t show you were happy either. 

You meet him in the hallway, he simply smiles and continues on as if he has to do something, you know you look irritable, and he would never bother you when you look like that, he knows better. 

You stop, “U-uh, Hagakure… do you have a minute?” you stutter. He looks back, “Oh! Toukocchi! Yeah, sure, what’dya need?” he asks excitedly. You think about what to say, how to word it, but then you think, what if he doesn’t have one, there is always the rare case where someone doesn’t have one, and you really don’t want to offend him. 

“Well, I was just wondering, uh, do you have, uh, do you have a mark on your arm, the one that represents the existence of a soul mate… It’s okay if you don’t! That’s normal! I think…” 

He looks at you, and with a laugh, exclaims, “No, no, Toukocchi” - you look at him, puzzled - “I still have a mark! That means whoever is this lucky, obviously isn’t dead”. 

You wonder if he could be the one you share a mark with, and as much as the idea is presented as odd, and different, you wonder if it could be true, and thinking it over you wonder if you’d mind that, because you never thought you’d fall for such an “idiot”, but now, you wonder. 

Would it even be bad? He is the only one nice to you. You explore your feelings and take mental notes, you have feelings for him, you know it, you just don’t know how to express it, but it seems like that with him everything comes so much easier, so you wish to tell him, but are scared. 

What will he think? He probably doesn’t even like you like that, or like you at all for that matter. But now you wonder, have you been blind as to how he felt the whole time?   
You look at him, “O-oh, okay, well, I hope your soul mate is pretty close by, I am sure she is just waiting for you”, you spit out and you wish you made it more forward, more obvious, in some way, but no. He looks up at you, and with a sigh, says “I hope so too, really…”


	3. Naekusaba; Just Your Luck

The oddest things happen at the wierdest of times. The skin on your arm bubbles and burns, rashes and itches and you don’t know why. But you notice the mark on the girl. Her mark lies on her arm, now covered in blood. You realize, your mark is sizzling, at the time of her death. 

It doesn’t make sense though, you don’t know this girl, she is practically a stranger. The mark burns your skin and turns into a complete scar. The girl stands, mumbling, and a name you don’t know comes to your head, or at least, you don’t remember, but it seems to be an important name.

Mukuro Ikusaba. 

You feel as if it should sound familiar, but why when your mark appears, when Enoshima dies, why does the name come to mind. The words dance on your tongue, and then you see that everyone - everyone - is looking at you. You said the name aloud. 

And you notice that she is looking at you too, Enoshima Junko, “M-Makoto, y-you remember? Ha, that’s odd, l-looks like I do have s-something to have lived f-for”. And with that, she is wordless, her lifeless body falling, and you wonder. 

What did that mean, could she have possibly understood herself. 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

Now you understand. You stand over the grave of her, Mukuro Ikusaba, the girl you loved. The girl you will always love, no matter what. Your emotions race, and all you think of are the words tattooed on your brain, and now you understand what they mean. What she meant, now you understand how truly messed up your world is, and her world was. 

And where you may have some of the most important people to you alive, she will never come back, no matter how hard you wish this wasn’t real. 

And you stare at the scar, wondering. We were so meant to be, why did fate hate you?  
When will your luck stop hurting people?   
When did it become something so toxic?  
But, all in all, your luck is your luck. 

And you were given bad luck from even when you were little.

If only you knew it could affect others.


	4. Akaneko; Broken Heartbeat

The scar forms in a painful looking mark across your arm as you look at the pod. 

His is dead. He died. His heart stopped. 

You want to punch the thing, make it different, effecting the glass, causing a scenery change, something to take your mind off of him, lying there, lifeless, helpless, useless for once. His corpse now a lifeless blob taking up so much space in what was something to help him, to his practical coffin. 

You wish you could cry.

You never have wanted to cry like this before. He meant so much to you, but now he lays as nothing, something you can’t give worth, something you can’t change. You hoped he’d wake to something nice, peaceful, something he deserved, for being as great as he was. 

But no. He didn’t get that. 

He couldn’t even have a waking so he knew what happened, understood what was going on, knew he didn’t have to bathe in metal for the rest of his life, but now, you bask in the sorrow of the situation and take it in, you don’t cry.

You are strong; and you know he’d want you to be. Sometimes you think of what he did for all of you, saved you, allowed his own life, to save all of yours. 

Worst of all, you loved him. You still love him. You’ll never stop. He meant so much to you, and to have that taken away by something you can’t fight, neither could he, something that wasn’t giving his life a fair game, pulled him from reality, and killed him. 

The hardest thing you do is admit to yourself that he is dead, and before you know it Sonia is by your side, holding the scarred arm, the arm that is hurting you, making you shiver. And as water decorates your shirt, Sonia speaks, but you don’t know what she is saying. 

“Akane-san! Y-your arm...I just noticed, your arm, the scar, I am so sorry! You loved Nidai-kun! Please, let me help you through this if that is at all possible. I am so sorry this had to happen to your loved one. You and him didn’t deserve this! Please, hold the tears! You are stronger than this!” she keeps speaking and you make out some of it. You know you are stronger than you are making yourself look, you know he didn’t deserve this, you know the scar is there and you didn’t need that stupid thing to tell you that you loved him! You know, and you wish you could speak, but you choke on tears as the river continues.


	5. Sondam; Tired Eyes and Unsaid Goodbyes

The lights illuminate as soon as the pain hits your arm. You were simply lifting yourself out of bed for another grieving day of sorrow and waiting when it all happened, you hit the switch, and you arm started to sting, and immediately you realize, right where you mark lies. 

Your eyes grow wide and you are now fully awake, immersed in pain from the scar forming on you arm, but you walk into the pod room, continue on in drastic attempts to ignore the pain, and for the first time, you notice the lights blinking and the sirens tearing through the building. You push against every shred of ache in your body. 

You feel elderly trying to maneuver throughout the halls to the room, but, even as your bones creak, you keep walking. Your emotions turn through your body and engulf your thought process. 

You k n o w you and he are meant for each other, for he had declared that.

That means he has to be dead now. 

But now, as you make it, you know it is coming from his pod, he is either alive or dead and the mark searing holes in your skin, forming a blistered, hellish scar along your arm, tells you he is definitely dead. 

You have trouble facing the truth when Hinata tells you. Although his tone caring, and respectful, you know he’ll never understand how that hit you, but you think he understands at least that part, he’ll never understand. 

The pounding in your chest turns out to just be your heartbeat threatening to break your ribs, and you think it might as well, for nothing will hurt as bad as this news. Paranoia surrounds you and you try to convince yourself he is alive, he will wake, but the fresh scar on your arm is all the sign you need. 

You feel your cheeks wet with sticky, salty water as it pours from your eyes in fluent streams, and although you wish to stop you cannot, for you lost the one you love, and you need something, anything to be different. Something to change, but you know you need to stay strong, and encouraged, because surely he’d never accept your weakness, this show of emotion. You let the tears dampen your face, and you let Hinata and the other attempt to comfort you, but you know it will always stay just comforting you.


	6. Hinakoma; Faking Reality

The sirens and lights sound, signalling a survivor or another death. You always seem to be on the pessimist side and say that someone is dead, because at this point, it is the only likely thing. But you can do the one positive thing you perish at this point, similar to how he does, - hope. 

You notice a stinging in your arm as you move quicker through the halls, picking your pace. You think it is only a pain, for that is understandable, your body often aches for happiness. You can’t find it, it is like someone has it stored away somewhere you can never get to. Your pace strengthens, and your arm is blistering and boiling at this point. 

A clean cut scar forms on your arm in place of the mark. 

The one that was meant for you just passed. 

You meet someone in the hall, and they try to speak, but you are running. 

It can’t be him, don’t let it be him, he deserves something better, not after he told you the truth about his disease. He can’t be dead, if this is him, he is meant for you, and he is dead. 

The insanity of the situation takes you in and swallows you. 

There are no more positive thoughts. He is dead. You loved him. You know you did. 

You only wish you said that when he practically confessed his love to you. But you approach the side, to see an awakened Komaeda. He isn’t dead. He is fine. He isn’t hurt. You help him up, you have no idea who was meant for you, who just died, but he is awake and that is all that matters.

……………….

Your eyes flutter open. You meet Sonia in the hall. 

“Where is Komaeda?” you ask her. 

Her expression drops and she sighs, “Hinata-kun, I know that it is hard to face, but Komaeda-kun is dead, he died yesterday. That is why the scar is on your arm”. 

And you look down to find a clean cut scar painted on your arm.


	7. Kamukoma; One

You open your eyes to the metallic sounds that give you headaches and annoys every last ounce of you. 

The metallic sounds and the beeps and every other sound comes from a room a short way from yours. You rub your eyes open, waking yourself up. As you get dressed, you prepare yourself for another day of misery and despair, and although wish to escape it, you cannot, not yet. 

The computer screen starts to haunt you, for making this game is an annoyingly easy, yet time consuming task. You wish that instead of making islands you could just download a map of the school onto it, that’d be easier than the “Jabberwock Island” you are placing onto here. 

Your glance ends on the computer, but you close your eyes. 

You leave the room, curious. What is going on in the other room? Why is Matsuda working so hard on something? 

You walk behind the glass. A slim figure lies in the bed, with shaggy white hair and equipment surrounding him. Naturally you wouldn’t worry, except now a stinging, blistering feeling takes over your arm, and although you don’t flinch, it burns. 

You know the reason for your scarring, for in that spot lies the mark that was on your arm before everything, even as Hinata that was on your arm, but now it is a crisscrossed pattern, making room for both of you. And you notice, the stinging comes from both scars. 

Both of us were meant for Komaeda then. Odd. 

You wonder why something so odd would occur, but you ignore it, all you know is he is dead, and clearly not one of the doctors in there seems to notice, or they think they can cure it, but once your scar is burnt, the one that you loved, can never come back. 

You walk into the room. You hear Matsuda yell for you to leave, but you ignore him, for you don’t really care for him, or what he he has to say, for if his contaminated gloved hands touch the body - even through gloves - again, that will be the last thing he does. 

“He is dead” is all you say, as you hold up the crisscrossed scars on your arm. 

They all look at you puzzled. You know that they should understand, but the only one that seems to is Matsuda,for he was born with scars like yours. (Although for a different reason). 

He nods, and with that you leave. 

Although you feel a roller coaster of emotions, and you feel like you could break in half, you don’t cry, you don’t complain, you take in the despair from the situation. You will never understand why anyone crazily adores this feeling, but she does, and that is not the thought you’d like on your mind, but at least it isn’t his death. 

When Matsuda allows you in the room again, you look at his body, lifeless and unoccupied by soul, but you know that no matter what, you love him, you will even if you are grammatically supposed to say loved. 

As you look down at him, you count off all the people you love. One. All the people you loved that are now gone forever. 

One.


	8. Hinanami; Game Over

You weren’t born with a mark on your arm, and you have accepted that, but you have lived your life in awkward situations where the mark comes up and your friends like to wonder who they’ll be meant for, but you, you are left as the odd one out, but in textbooks it always said that it is a good thing if you aren’t meant for one person, because you can be meant for whoever your mind wants, but there are the extra rare case of you are adaptable to anyone, so its like you have a scar, but the one it is for is anyone that you truly love, and still, in that way, the person you love, can have a scar, or anyone else for that matter, can have one for you. 

Now as you wake you are immersed in pain coming from your arm. 

A scar forms along it, and the pain is great. The scar is in the place in which your mark would go. What mainly confuses you is that there is no sign of real injury, or even bleeding, just a scar. 

It is as clean as a slit with a knife, but just no blood. You search for anyone that can help. 

You reach Naegi Makoto, in hopes he can help you. 

“Hinata! Hi!” you hear him say. 

“We need to talk. There is a scar, on my arm, and I was born without a mark. It formed after I left the pod and no one has even died, and I definitely didn’t get hurt” you say.

You can hear only static on the other end. 

“Uh, I was afraid this would happen, but uh, Nanami, you know was a program. You must have fallen in love with her, if you mean the mark is coming from the mark into scar story. But, yeah, you weren’t born with a mark because the universe can’t predict the actions in the future, only who you were right for, and because Nanami was made after you were born, a mark could never be placed on your skin. Does that make sense?”

No one says anything for a while after he said that. 

“I know it is a lot to take in, I am sorry it had to be so abrupt…” you hear him say. 

“Its fine, I guess I understand”, and you click the call to an end. 

You think it over, tossing and playing with the idea. You know you liked her, but neither of you had a mark, that didn’t make sense. you never thought she’d be the girl you loved. But now you think, maybe they just never programmed her with a mark. 

You don’t know whether to be sad or happy. You have someone you were meant for, but there is a chance you’ll never see her again, because she was killed in a video game, one she couldn’t beat. 

You think you might cry, but all you can do is think. Of course, only another pile of confusion for you, that will surely make things easier, but your life is already hard enough. 

Now, you are left with your one rare case. And a game over.


End file.
